Reciprocating piston compressors are commonly used in domestic refrigerators and freezers. In current piston compressors, two bearings in a crank mechanism are used to drive a piston. This moving mass of a piston compressor requires springs to make a motor of the piston compressor resonant at a frequency near an alternating current (AC) supply frequency.
However, these mechanical springs increase a moving mass of the piston compressor and make the piston compressor more complex. For example, the springs may present numerous design problems, be difficult to adjust, intensify mechanical wear, and increase acoustic noise of the piston compressor.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.